It appears to be impossible for the foreseeable future to replace a crane operator of container quay cranes with an automatic control. Today's container quay cranes are therefore operated in a semi-automatic fashion. Such semi-automatic operation has been successfully implemented.
However, the loading/unloading capability of these cranes lags behind expectations. The reason for this is that the majority of the crane operators have difficulties operating the automatic functions. What is lacking so far is a suitable man-machine interface which optimizes the interaction between the crane operator and the automatic control, as well as a corresponding operating method.
Thus far, various switches, pushbuttons and indicator lamps have been provided in the consoles of the crane operator's seat for operating the automatic control. However, these simple means give the crane operator insufficient information about the operating state of the automatic control, about the targets to be reached next by the automatic control, about error or warning messages, and/or about other operating states of the automatic control. In addition, these simple means limit a possible intervention in the automatic control.